


Early Dawn

by savaged



Series: TF2 Seasons Prompts [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/pseuds/savaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last day of summer at the badlands -a bittersweet morning under smoke swirls and guitar strums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Dawn

Engie holds his guitar and cradles it in his arms, making it moan every now and then. His thick, experienced fingers caress the strings, and lying on his back, Spy smokes a cigarette in silence. The sun begins to write its daily journal.

It drags with it the beginning of one of the warmest days of summer, making the dampness on their sweaty skin shimmer under the lazy new light, the sheets stick to their bodies.

Orange floats around in their shared messy room. Sundust flies and carries heavy air, swirls of smoke and darkened scraps of dumped projects about a turbo sentry, or something the man in the goggles mumbled about during their after glow. The mellow starts to grip their bodies, bringing them to a damp embrace as Spy clings to the broad bare shoulders and peers down at the guitar.

"Will you stop stabbing that poor thing,  _mon ami_?"

It tugs from one of the corner of Engineer's lips and his teeth show, "the day you stop doing that to me I will, son."

Spy lets out a scorn laugh at that and snorts, "that's an unfair deal." He tangles his arms around Engie's torso and puts his cigarette between his lips. Engie holds it with extreme practice and rolls it to the other end of his mouth. "Cowboys," he sighs. "Americans," the french rolls his eyes blankly and falls backwards on the bed again, wriggling to get rid of the thick hot blankets. "Nerd american cowboys."

"What d'you wanna do today?" the Engineer peers over his shoulder at him and watches the tight curve of his naked hips move up and down, as his legs kick the covers away from him, he does a disgusted face. "You're not made for the badlands, are ya?"

" _Quoi_?"

Engie smiles fondly, shakes his head dropping the guitar exhaustedly and lies back on the bed, his hands fidgeting the gone white of his almost grey slips. "I said what do you wanna do today."

Spy reaches for the balaclava resting on Engie's night table and pulls it back on, stealing the cigarette from the man's lips and kissing the smoke swirls that leave his mouth in the process. 

The sounds of early morning routine –the echoing thumps of the Heavy towards the base's breakfast room, the race of the Scout to get morning's first shower, the raging voice of the Soldier waking everybody up,– come through the door as distant rumbles.

"I wanna do  _you_. And I have no time for that,  _ma cerise dodue_."

He disappears.

Engie's left with his mouth hanging open, huffing and furrowing his brow to replace his grimace with a faint chuckle.

"Sneaky bastard."

"Hey" the edge of a sharp knife presses against Engie's Adam's apple, but it just tickles. "Don't call me that."

"Just leave!" Engie feels the ghost of an elegant hand pressing onto his cheekbone and a short stubble pinch his neck. The cologne is smeared and floods his senses; he knows he'll work thinking about it for the rest of the day, distracting him from zappers and sticky bombs, and Pyro yelling unintelligible things at him. It's flawless. Falling in love with a Spy is just that. " _Smart_  bastard" he can't help but chuckle to himself. He knows he's doomed when Spy's now fully visible lips rest gently on his.

"You, too," he hovers over his relaxed expression, "mon  _cowboy_."

 

 


End file.
